Juste une nuit
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: "- J'ai toujours aimé ce lac, fit Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Parfois calme, parfois énervé… il me rappelle moi… - Mais toi tu as perdu tout goût de vivre, tu restes calme à jamais… Comme… le lac en hiver, lorsqu'il s'est transformé en patinoire… Plus rien ne t'énerves… - Alors tu as remarqué ? - Plus que tu ne le penses…"
1. Chapter I: 21h, Vide

**Juste**** une nuit**

**Chapitre I : **21h, Vide…

Harry était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il était assis, avait replié ses jambes et posait ses bras sur ses genoux. Il regardait vaguement les premières gouttes de pluie du mois de Septembre.

Il ferma les yeux, le vent changea de sens et quelques gouttes se perdirent sur son visage. Il soupira de plaisir. Ses deux derniers mois avaient été du pur bonheur mais maintenant il se sentait vide...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de lui. Il devait y avoir au moins un kilomètre de hauteur entre le sol et cette fenêtre. Du vide... comme son état... vide...

Il mit sa tête entre ses genoux et la recouvrit avec ses bras.

Vide...

Il commença doucement à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Il ne dormait plus...

Il se balança un peu plus.

Du vide... rien que du vide, tous les soirs...

Il se balançait maintenant de droite à gauche.

Les journées se passaient dans un calme absolu... mais arrivé le soir... Il n'y avait que du vide...

Il accentua son balancement.

La douleur l'empêcher de... dormir...

Son corps s'engourdit.

Il avait tellement envie... de dormir... Il voulait juste dormir...

Il se sentit basculer.

Il sentait son corps aspiré par le bas lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les étages défilaient.

Ça ne lui faisait pas peur... Il ne le ressentait plus... le vide était parti...

Il sourit et referma les yeux. Le sol se rapprochait.

Et il attendit l'impact...

Espérant ne pas se relever...


	2. Chapter II: 21h03, Hum

**Chapitre I****I:** 21h 03, Hum…

- Potter ?

- Hum…

- Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai ?

Harry le regarda…

- Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé ?

- Alors c'est vrai…

Le brun soupira. Il sentait le vent lui frôler le visage, il se sentait bien. Le brun avait toujours aimé voler… Il s'accrocha à la chemise légèrement déboutonnée blanche de son sauveur et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Surtout prends tes aises, je te dirais rien !

- Hum…

- J'aime ta conversation.

- Hum…

Le balai piqua et Harry faillit glisser. L'homme tint d'une main le balai magique et attrapa le brun par la taille, le forçant à se rapprocher un peu plus. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux tomber ou quoi ?

- Hum…

- Question stupide ! Bien sûr que tu veux tomber !

- Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé ?

- Parce que…, il sembla hésiter puis souffla à nouveau, parce que…

Harry releva la tête vers son visage et le regarda, étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu as voulu te suicider ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- On ne peut ne pas savoir pourquoi on veut se suicider !

- Hum…

Harry reposa sa tête sur son torse et contempla le paysage qui défilait.

- Pose-moi près du lac s'il te plait…

- C'est ça ! Pour que tu puisses essayer de te noyer.

- Hum…

- En plus tu dis oui !

- Draco… Soupira le jeune homme.

L'autre le regarda totalement surpris.


	3. Chapter III: 21h 19, Un flacon

**Chapitre III :** 21 h 19, Un flacon…

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ?

- Pose-moi près du lac s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

- J'ai mal à la tête…

Draco le regarda longuement puis stabilisa doucement son balai et le lâcha. Il chercha dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier ouverte qui flottait dans le vent et y sortit un flacon en cristal rose.

- Tiens.

Harry le regarda un peu bêtement et le prit.

- Je n'ai rien mis de suspect dedans ! C'est juste une potion contre les migraines. J'en ai souvent moi aussi…

Le brun sourit doucement surprenant encore son sauveur puis serra le flacon sans l'ouvrir pour autant. Il le serrait comme s'il s'agissait la première merveille du monde.

- P-Potter, c'est juste un flacon.

- C'est la première fois que tu me donnes quelque chose… Merci…

Draco rougit soudainement.

- D-De rien.

- Pose-moi près du lac maintenant…

- Euh… oui.

Pendant que le balai reprenait sa course, Harry but le flacon avec un tel délassement que Draco se mit à s'inquiéter pour son état de santé…

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans son regard, de fatigue dans ses yeux, ses traits étaient tirés, son teint pâle comme la mort…

Il était méconnaissable, tellement maigre entre le bras que Draco avait replacé. A quand remontait son dernier repas ?

- Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry ne répondit pas encore et lui tendit le flacon vide.

- Tu peux le garder… j'en ai d'autre…

Harry le regarda et Draco eut comme l'impression que son visage s'était illuminé en l'espace de quelques secondes… Juste quelques secondes…

Trop peu…

Puis le brun, regarda encore l'objet posé à plat sur sa paume et eut ce sourire si triste que son visage pâle rendait morbide…

- Merci…

- C'est juste un flacon, Harry. Répéta le blond, pas très à l'aise.

- Oui… juste un flacon…

Et il le rangea dans sa poche.

- Juste ton flacon…


	4. Chapter IV: 21h 22, Qui sait

**Chapitre IV :** 21h 22, Qui sait…

Draco se posa doucement sur l'herbe fraîche et humide face au lac. Mais Harry lui ne tint pas debout.

Il se laissa glisser à terre maudissant et injuriant de tous les noms, intérieurement, ses jambes. Extérieurement… Il était impossible de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber, enfin… cette fois.

Harry leva le visage au ciel, les yeux fermés, laissant les gouttes de pluies glissées le long de son menton.

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je mourrais… murmura-t-il sans bouger.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne souhaite pas ta mort…

Harry ouvrit un œil et pencha légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait !

- Toi…

- Oui, peut-être…

Harry repartit dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco retira sa robe et la posa sur les épaules nues de Harry.

Celui-ci rebaissa enfin la tête et attrapa la toile en interrogeant le blond du regard…

Mais celui-ci s'était retourné vers le lac. Ses cheveux blonds battait un peu vers le coté et les gouttes de pluies rendaient sa chemise transparente et collante sur son dos et son torse.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un peu plus tôt. Il plaça sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et referma les yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider ? demanda enfin Draco en un murmure.

- Qui sait…

- Réponds s'il te plait !

- Pourquoi ?

Draco haussa les épaules et sourit doucement.

- Qui sait…

- Moi.

Le blond le regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ?

- Je sais que tu m'aimes…


	5. Chapter V: 21h 26, Des rêves

**Chapitre V :** 21h 26, Des rêves…

Draco eut un petit sourire.

- Bonne théorie, cela répondrait à toutes tes questions ! Mais tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités !

- Des rêves ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'en fais plus…

- Tu fais des cauchemars ?

- Non… je ne… dors pas…

- Même lorsque nous sommes réveillés nous rêvons… c'est comme ça…

- Des rêves… J'aimerais tant en refaire avant de partir.

- De… partir ? Tu pars où ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

Draco sembla soulagé, il avait cru que celui-ci parlait de partir vers la mort.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?

- Je ne peux plus…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis peut-être maudit…

- Tu as essayé les potions de sommeil ? Les somnifères ?

- Oui j'ai tout essayé, rien n'y fait.

- Et dormir avec quelqu'un ? Tu as peut-être développé un stress sans le faire exprès. Si tu dors avec quelqu'un, il t'apaisera peut-être et tu pourras enfin rêver… tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'ai pas… essayé. Mais j'ai peur de…

Il s'arrêta et resserra son emprise sur lui-même. Pouvait-il lui dire ?

- De ?

- Faire un cauchemar… mentit-il.

Non, il ne pouvait pas…

- Si tu penses à quelque chose de joyeux avant de t'endormir tu rêveras…

- Des rêves… murmura-t-il…

Et soudain il releva brusquement la tête et le regarda.

- Est-ce que tu es un rêve ?

Draco penchant la tête sur le coté et sourit.

- Qui sait !


	6. Chapter VI: 21h 31, Réel

**Chapitre VI :** 21h 31, Réel...

- Est-ce que tu peux me porter, s'il te plait ? fit Harry en levant les bras comme un enfant le ferait à son père.

Draco hocha et se pencha sans poser de questions. Il l'attrapa par le dos et en dessous des genoux puis se releva.

Harry passa un bras autour du cou du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se recouvrit le ventre du pan de la veste de son porteur.

- Où est-ce que je t'emmène ?

- Là-bas… dit-il en montrant un arbre tout près du lac et dont les racines trempaient dedans.

Ses larges branches et ses grandes feuilles semblaient laisser immaculé la terre en dessous.

- Ok…

Il commença à marcher. Harry en ramenant son bras vers lui, posa sa main sur la joue du blond et la caressa doucement, le surprenant.

- Tu as l'air si réel pourtant…

Draco sourit et ferma un instant les yeux à cette douce caresse.

- Tu es réel pas vrai ?

- C'est à toi de voir…

- Comment ça ?

- Souhaiterais-tu que je sois réel… ou non ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais oui et non… Non, parce qu'ainsi je saurais que je peux de nouveau rêver… Que je suis peut-être en train de dormir. Que je ne suis pas en train de mourir…

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Et oui, parce que… parce que c'est toi…

- Parce que c'est moi ?

Harry enfonça sa tête dans son cou se délectant de son odeur…

- Tu semble si réel… répéta-t-il.

- Si ce n'avait été moi… tu aurais préféré que tout reste un rêve ?

- Oui…

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Et toi ?

- Oui Potter ! Je m'aime !

- Idiot.

Et là, Harry rit… Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé… tout autant qu'il n'avait dormi…

Et ça, Draco l'avait remarqué… c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta brusquement en le regardant.

Le brun releva la tête et le questionna du regard.

- Recommence… murmura le blond.

Le brun ne comprit pas.


	7. Chapter VII: 21h 37, Ris

**Chapitre VII :** 21h 37, Ris…

- De quoi ?

- Ris…

- Ça ne se commande pas ! dit-il en souriant.

- Que dois-je faire pour que tu ries ? fit le blond en recommençant à marcher.

- Tellement peu de chose… Tant que c'est toi ça me va…

- Tu deviens Poufsouffle, Potter…

- Peut-être, fit Harry en riant encore.

C'était léger, timide, presque craintif mais c'était beau… Du moins pour Draco…

- J'aime ton rire… murmura-t-il.

- Laisse tomber, tu m'aimes tout court.

- Tsss ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Mais tu l'as pensé très fort !

- Silence, Potter !

Pourtant Draco le préférait comme ça qu'à demi mort et silencieux… Il voudrait le faire rire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus…

Ils arrivèrent enfin sous l'arbre et furent un peu au sec.

- Pose-moi…

- Et le « s'il te plait » ? Tu le fourres où ?

Harry rougit soudainement et rit encore. Draco, tout content, le reposa parterre, l'herbe ici était sèche et douce.

Le blond s'assit juste à ses côtés et Harry fit un effort surhumain pour lui pour poser la cape sur ses épaules.

Draco passa un bras autour de la taille du brun. Juste pour gagner de la place dans le vêtement, se dit-il. Et pourtant. La chaleur que dégageait Harry lui fit soupirer de bonheur.

Harry rit.

- Tu verrais ta tête…

- Regarda la tienne d'abord ! Grogna le blond bien qu'il souriait. Tu rirais bien plus je pense…

- Je ne ris qu'avec toi.

- Alors je resterai tout le temps avec toi.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux partirent dans les vaguelettes que produisait chaque goutte d'eau.

- Dis moi pourquoi tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours et je te répondrais.

- Réponds-moi et je te dirais pourquoi j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours…

- Idiot…


	8. Chapter VIII: 21h 42, Le lac

**Chapitre VIII :** 21h 42, Le lac…

- J'ai toujours aimé ce lac, fit Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Parfois calme, parfois énervé… il me rappelle moi…

- Mais toi tu as perdu tout goût de vivre, tu restes calme à jamais… Comme… le lac en hiver, lorsqu'il s'est transformé en patinoire… Plus rien ne t'énerves…

- Alors tu as remarqué ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses…

Il sourit…

- Si je suis ton rêve, je peux te dire que je t'observe tout le temps. J'aimais tes gestes doux, tes sourires tendres… ta façon de prendre tout au pied de la lettre lorsque tes amis te faisaient des blagues… même lorsque tu te mettais en colère, j'aimais…

- Qu'aimes-tu maintenant ? Fit tristement Harry, le regard sur ses mains…

- Ta fragilité…

Il se tournèrent d'un seul homme l'un vers l'autre et Draco sourit.

- Ça me donne envie de te protéger… tout le temps…

Puis il regarda le lac.

- Mais comment protéger un lac lorsque celui-ci se fait piéger par le temps…

- Juste… murmura Harry, hésitant. Juste avec tes mains…

Il posa la sienne sur celle de Draco et emmêla leurs doigts. Puis le reregarda. Le blond sourit.

- Elles sont si chaudes… Si tu es mon rêve… je peux te dire que parfois, nos anciennes bagarres n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour t'approcher, te toucher, sentir tes mains si douces et si dures en même temps. Si… chaudes…

- Suis-je vraiment un rêve ? fit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me le dire.

- Hum… peut-être… Mais si j'étais ton rêve je te dirais ce que tu veux entendre.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que je veux moi ?

Le blond sourit.

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me le dire…

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées un instant.

- Un lac à toujours besoin d'un soleil… dit-il soudainement.

Draco réfléchit rapidement. Que voulait-il dire par là ? C'était par rapport à sa chaleur ? Sa présence… Mais oui ! Il regarda le lac et tous ses reflets brouillés par les gouttelettes.

Puis soudain il murmura :

- Ou d'une lune…

Ils levèrent tous les deux leur regard sur la lune.


	9. Chapter IX: 21h 47, et la lune

**Chapitre IX :** 21h 47, … et la lune…

Le brun le regarda interrogativement.

- La lune ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est, d'abord, bien plus proche que le soleil.

- Et blonde comme toi, rit Harry.

Draco sourit et leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'astre blanc. C'était la pleine lune et elle était plus grosse que d'habitude, se dit-il. Peut-être parce qu'il la regardait d'une autre façon ce soir ?

- Dans le noir de la nuit, elle reflète bien mieux dans le lac que le soleil… C'est comme si…

Il rit doucement.

- Comme si ils s'embrassaient…

- Le lac et la lune…

- Si loin, fit le blond en montrant de l'index l'astre dans le ciel.

Puis il le fit descendre dans le reflet martyrisait sur le lac sous la pluie.

- Et si proche en même temps…

Les deux se regardèrent puis rirent.

- Tu crois que l'on devient fou ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est ton rêve…

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit.

- Pas sûr…

Il gloussa puis reprit.

- Si je suis le lac, ça te dirait d'être ma lune ?

Draco fit la moue…

- Je ne sais pas ça. On ne voit une lune que la nuit.

- Non, elle est présente le jour, mais on la voit moins…

- Bon, alors pourquoi pas…

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents… Et soudain il se releva lentement avec le reste de force qu'il avait. Il se mit sur ses genoux et plaça ses bras autour des épaules du blond plus pour ne pas tomber qu'autre chose.

Ainsi au dessus de lui pour la première fois de sa vie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, totalement surpris.


	10. Chapter X: 21h 52, Un baiser

**Chapitre X : **21h 52, Un baiser…

La chaleur immense du brun sur ses lèvres lui fit perdre tout moyen.

C'était comme-ci un feu immense venait de s'embraser au loin et qui le laissait totalement pris au dépourvus devant sa majestueuse beauté…

C'était là, et pas là en même temps…

C'était faible mais c'était beau…

C'était doux…

C'était lui…

Draco reprit contenance lorsqu'il sentit Harry trembler. Celui-ci était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait garder cette position longtemps.

Alors le blond l'assis au creux de ses jambes croisées en tailleurs reprenant ainsi la position dominante par rapport à l'autre.

Il appuya encore sur leurs lèvres puis perça la bouche de Harry de sa langue avec douceur.

Le brun le laissa faire tout en faisant danser sa langue avec sa partenaire.

Draco avait prit le corps du brun par la taille. Il resserra son étreinte pour ne laissait aucun espace libre entre leurs torses mouillés.

La robe les entourait tous les deux de telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était fermée sur eux…

On aurait pu les confondre…

Harry poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit venir la fin du baiser. Il fallait bien qu'il respire à un moment donné…

Draco sentit aussi et devint plus brusque, plus langoureux aussi. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son brun lui arrachant un autre gémissement.

Le baiser prit fin en d'autres baisers papillons.

C'était comme si… Comme si Draco et Harry avait peur de se réveiller à ce moment là…


	11. Chapter XI : 22h 02, Silence

**Chapitre XI :** 22h 02, Silence…

Le baiser avait prit fin…

Rien n'avait été dit…

Harry avait seulement posé sa tête sur le torse du blond, là où il trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment sa place.

Draco avait seulement posé la sienne sur celle d'Harry et raffermit encore sa prise sur lui.

Et tout les deux avaient fermés les yeux…

Et depuis cet instant, un silence incommensurable s'était installé par delà le lac, la lune, la forêt…

La pluie n'avait pas cessé mais elle n'atteignait plus les oreilles des deux hommes et avait ralenti.

Les animaux respectaient leur étreinte, le hibou n'hululait plus…

Le Saule Cogneur un peu plus loin s'était endormi…

Le vent ne soufflait plus. Il laissait les feuilles reposant en paix, silencieuse, aux bouts de leurs branches.

L'oiseau dans le ciel, celui qui n'avait pas regagné son nid assez vite se faisant prendre par la pluie, s'était posé dans un recoin d'une basse branche.

Il attendait… les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration presque retenue…

C'était à peine si les nuages osaient bouger…

Plus rien…

Plus aucun bruit…

Le silence était global…

Pourtant… dans le loin on l'entend…

On entend ses deux cœurs qui battent à toute vitesse…

Impossible d'arrêter un nouvel amour qui se créait… le lac et sa lune.


	12. Chapter XII: 22h 04, Faible

**Chapitre XII :** 22h 04, Faible…

Ce fut le toussotement de Harry qui fit repartir le vent, les feuilles, le bruit de la chouette et du hibou…

Draco caressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme son regard inquiet posé sur son crâne… Le blond se posait tant de question. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ?

- Tu sais que… tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai essayé de me suicider ou pourquoi mon corps et si faible ?

- Les deux, je pense…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis devenu faible.

- Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu es allé voir Mme Pomfresh ?

- Des dizaines de fois…

Harry releva la tête et se mit soudainement à jouer avec les mèches tombantes mouillées du blond. Comme si la conversation l'ennuyait.

- Qu'a-t-elle diagnostiqué ?

- Que je n'avais absolument rien. Mon corps est totalement sain…

- Han…

- Je suis faible… Horriblement faible et je le deviens de jour en jour et pour cette femme je suis en bonne santé ! Elle m'a dit que tout était dans ma tête.

- Si faible… murmura le blond.

Il semblait réfléchir rapidement.

- Ouais… J'ai fait des efforts surhumains pour tenir debout et faire semblant de n'avoir rien puisque c'est ainsi que veut me voir le monde…

- Tu te trompes… Je suis sure que tes amis ont sûrement…

- Eux ?

Harry ricana.

- Non, non ! Ils m'ont laissé tomber comme le reste. Si Albus était encore là, il aurait su ce que j'ai et il aurait prouvé aux autres que je ne suis pas devenu fou…

- Quel genre de maladie te rendrait faible sans qu'on puisse la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai cherché jusqu'à m'en épuiser le cerveau… Mais rien… Je reste faible… Et personne ne me crois et m'aide…


	13. Chapter XIII: 22h 15, Ne meurs pas

**Chapitre XIII :** 22h 15, Ne meurs pas…

Draco le regarda avec tristesse. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura :

- Moi je te crois. Alors maintenant s'il te plait, remet-toi à vivre… Ne meurs pas…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Enfin, il avait trouvé la personne qui l'aiderait. Aussi surprenante soit-elle… Mais il sentait déjà ses jambes ne lui répondant plus.

Combien de temps tiendrait-il. Aurait-il le temps de trouver une solution.

- Ne meurs pas s'il te plait… Harry… Reviens-moi. Même rien que pour moi…

Même si Harry ne comprit pas le sens du « Reviens-moi », il fut surpris de la détresse du blond. Alors la sienne n'en fut que plus grande.

- Tu n'es pas un rêve, hein ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est vrai, non ? Tu es réel… dis le moi que tu es réel…

- Ne meurs pas Harry…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas si pour toi je suis réel ou pas… Mais je sais que rien de ce qui a été dit cette nuit… ne sera oublié… Je t'aiderais à sortir de ce cauchemar… Alors ne meurs pas je t'en pris…

Harry hocha lentement la tête et lui offrit un autre baiser.

Les minutes passèrent.

- Tu peux bouger tes jambes ?

- Non… Plus maintenant…

- Ce n'est pas grave… je te porterais.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son blond.

- Où est-ce qu'on va… ?

- Tu verras…

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond, une dernière fois, le reflet de la lune sur l'eau glacé et troublée du lac. Il sourit doucement et resserra ses bras autour du cou du blond.

- Je ne mourrais pas, murmura-t-il. Pour toi…

Et Draco sourit.

- Maintenant, reviens-moi.

Le brun le regarda surpris. Revenir… où ?

Il n'osa demander…


	14. Chapter XIV: 22h 26, Souvenir

**Chapitre XIV : **22h 26, Souvenir…

Alors qu'il marchait lentement sous la pluie, comme si il avait toute la nuit, Draco se posait encore tant de question. Pourquoi, était celle qui revenait constamment.

Et puis… était-ce lui le rêve… ou Harry ? Il avait espéré le faire revenir en le sauvant. Mais cela se montrait plus compliquer que prévu… était-il trop tard ? Allait-il le perdre à jamais ? Avait-il agit trop tard… ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Murmura Harry dans son cou.

- A nous avant… Quand tu réagissait encore à mes sarcasmes… quand tu voulais à tout prix finir ça parterre !

Harry rit.

- Oui, c'était de bon et de mauvais souvenirs…

- Après tu es devenu indifférent… devant moi… Tu me regardais comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si tu n'étais pas là aussi…

- Humph…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, nous en ferons d'autre.

- De quoi ?

- De souvenirs ! Et des magnifiques ! Juste tous les deux.

Harry sourit.

- Oui ! Si je survis à cette nuit… si tu n'es pas un rêve…

- Harry, il faut que tu oublies toutes ses idées noires, je t'en pris… Oublies tout ce qui n'est pas moi ! Oublies tous tes autres souvenirs… Si tu y arrives alors je resterais avec toi pour toujours. Je te le jure…

Le brun réfléchit. Ne se souvenir que de Draco. C'était si dur…

Il sentait ses doigts le picotaient. Comme avec ses jambes… Ils le faisaient souffrir atrocement…

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, il était en train de perdre l'usage de ses mains, et bientôt celle de ses bras.

Ne se souvenir que de lui… que de cet homme, que de son homme… Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas… ?

- Je…

- Souviens-toi de moi si quelque chose devait arriver… Et reviens-moi…

- Je… suis perdu…

- Non, Harry… Je suis là…

- Mais tu es réel ?

- Non, Harry… Mais je suis là pour toi…


	15. Chapter XV: 22h 32, Suicide

**Chapitre XV :** 22h 32, Suicide…

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas réel ! Il n'était pas réel ! Le brun eut comme une boule dans la gorge. Il s'affaissa dans ses bras et dit en un souffle à peine audible :

- Si tu n'es pas réel alors je ne veux pas continuer à vivre.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…

- Pose-moi, laisse moi crever…

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu me reviennes…

Harry écarquilla les yeux…

- Alors c'est moi qui ne suis pas réel ?

- Disons qu'on l'es tout les deux…

- Réel ou rêve ?

- Les deux.

- Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi es-tu si énigmatique ?

- Parce que si je te dis tout tu ne reviendras pas…

Harry le suppliait presque du regard mais le blond resta impassible. Alors celui-ci retrouva son air pâle comme la mort et son regard vide. Draco aurait voulu se pendre au lieu de lui faire infliger ça.

- Tu aurais du me laisser mourir… Je mourrais de toute façon. Peu importe se que tu fais…

- Harry, tu as dit que tu ne mourrais pas pour moi ! Tu ne te suicideras pas !

- Mais tu n'es pas réel… fit le brun en étouffant un sanglot dans sa nuque.

- Si… Si tu penses à moi aussi fort que tu le peux je le serais.

- Tu le jures… ?

- Oui, rien de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ne sera oublié, quoiqu'il arrive… Soit-elle un rêve ou la vie réelle… alors vis pour moi et je vivrais pour toi…

- Si tu restes prés de moi, je ne me ferais rien…

- Tu le jures… ?

- Oui…

Draco sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Souviens toi de moi et je serais toujours là… Toujours prés de toi…

- Je n'y arrive pas…

- Essai, s'il te plait…

Harry ferma les yeux… il voulait voir le blond… avant… après… et maintenant aussi…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à imaginer la seule chose qu'il voudrait voir si il avait été, un jour, aveugle.


	16. Chapter XVI: 22h 40, Le sifflement

**Chapitre XVI : **22h 40,Le sifflement…

C'était comme un chant. Trouble et faible d'abord, puis au fur et à mesure que les pas de Draco les amenaient vers la forêt interdite, le chant s'intensifier…

Harry les écoutait avec le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'était un chant triste. Il l'avait souvent entendu depuis que son état s'était aggravé…

Elle semblait douce mais martelait les palais des chanteurs comme le tambour d'un bateau…

La forêt, elle-même, se prit à accorder les mouvements des longues branches de ses arbres aux cris aigus de la chanson.

Cinq minutes passèrent et la berceuse voguait toujours en l'air. Draco lui aussi se laissa envoûter par sa beauté et sa simplicité.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à son brun.

- Le roi…

- Le… roi ?

- Oui, il chante pour moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai perdu sa parole.

- Comment ?

- Depuis que j'ai perdu ma magie… Je ne sais plus leur parler…

Un sifflement plus fort retendit, plus grave, plus froid…

Comme le cri d'une âme damné avant de se faire engloutir par les enfers.

Draco sursauta horriblement et Harry sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Ils sont tristes… Ils pleurent…

Le blond eut un sourire ironique. Ça ? Un pleure ? Eh ben, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait s'ils étaient amoureux !

- Mais qui sont-ils ?

- Ce sont mes amis…

Et la ils sortirent tous du fond de la forêt… D'abord en file indienne puis s'écartant des uns des autres.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère crainte à leur vue… Tous plus ou moins gros, ils rampaient vers eux avec rapidité tout en continuant leur chant.

- Des… serpents…


	17. Chapter XVII: 22h 42, des serpents

**Chapitre XVII :** 22h 42, … des serpents…

Le plus grand d'entre eux, plus grand encore que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort mais bien moins que leur défunt roi, le Basilic, s'approcha lentement alors que son cri s'éteint dans les arbres de la forêt.

Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune éclatant braqué sur Harry. Puis il scanna Draco et ouvrit soudainement sa gueule laissant voir ses crocs immenses et aiguisé.

- C'est une menace ? Murmura Draco à l'intention du serpent.

Harry sourit

- Plutôt un remerciement…

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai…

Le plus petit des serpents, qui s'était aussi arrêté de chanter, grimpa sur Harry et s'enroula sur sa poitrine.

Draco se tue, surpris. Il était violet et vert avec des yeux rouge sang…

- C'est le fils du roi… Je lui manque…

Harry se mit à caresser sa tête doucement.

- Alors le roi, c'est… lui ?

Le blond montra le grand aux écailles blanches et aux yeux jaunes. Celui-ci referma doucement sa gueule et se tourna vers ses serpents.

- Oui.

Il donna un ordre sifflé et les serpents se turent… Ils entourèrent tous les deux hommes.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un rituel de chasse ou un truc comme ça parce que tu vois… Je n'aimerais pas finir dans le gosier d'un serpent !

Harry rit.

- Non, non… Ils sont là pour moi… Et ils sembleraient que tu les déranges…

- Comment ça ?

- Enfin… Ils te remercient de m'avoir accompagner jusqu'ici mais ils aimeraient me reprendre là…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils veulent m'emmener à ma mort…


	18. Chapter XVIII:22h 49, Réincarnation

**Chapitre XVIII :**22h 49, Réincarnation…

Draco le regarda, stupéfait.

- Quoi ! Mais… m-mais non !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je suis condamné à devenir un serpent même en ayant perdu leur parole.

- T'es pas fou ? Hors de question !

- Tu ne veux pas que je revienne après la mort ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs tout court… Donc pas de réincarnation si tu ne meurs pas !

Soudain il se tourna vers les serpents et surtout vers le grand blanc.

- Je suis désolé, Roi Serpent, mais vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part ! Il est à moi !

Harry le regarda étonné…

- Et ce n'est ni aujourd'hui ni demain qu'il mourra ! Pas même dans les dix ou vingt années à venir !

- Mais Draco… regarde moi… Je perds petit à petit le contrôle de mon corps… Mes jambes… et maintenant mes bras.

Il regarda ses deux mains avec tristesse.

- Je…

- Tu rien du tout ! Tu vivras !

Les serpents se mirent tous à siffler de mécontentement… Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il supplia le roi du regard comme si lui avait le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Mais le blond savait qu'il ne pouvait rien… Sauf lui voler le brun si celui continuait de penser à la mort…

La réincarnation… Et puis quoi encore ! Hors de question, se répéta-t-il lui-même.

Si il était venu ici c'était pour le sauver et non le laisser ici… Il regarda le brun qui jouait avec le petit serpent violet.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Si… si je te disais que je t'aime… Tu vivras ?


	19. Chapter XIX: 22h 57, Du je t'aime

**Chapitre XIX :**22h 57, Du je t'aime…

Harry hésita. Il baissa le regard vers le petit serpent qui le fixait comme si lui aussi attendait une réponse. Si il restait avec Draco, il perdait les serpents…

Si il restait avec les serpents…

Il perdait Draco…

C'était carrément impossible !

- Est-ce que ça compte vraiment si tu n'es pas réel ?

- Ce n'est pas que… je ne suis pas réel… Enfaîte, mon corps n'est pas vraiment réel mais mon esprit lui n'appartient pas à toi…

- Je ne comprends rien ! S'écria Harry

Draco se mordit encore la lèvre… Le brun ne devait pas comprendre sinon cela ne marcherait peut-être pas… Il se renfermerait encore plus… et mourrait sûrement…

- Harry si je te dis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Tu resteras avec moi…

Le brun ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ?

Le blond hocha la tête lentement.

- Qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

Draco ferma les yeux puis soudain le posa à terre. Le brun eut un peu de tristesse d'être séparé de ses bras si chauds et si doux malgré la pluie.

Mais le blond, s'accroupi devant lui, posa une main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement d'un baiser chaste…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il soudainement.

Bien que cela surpris beaucoup Harry, Draco lui ne ressentis aucune gêne qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir.

Aucune honte… Pour lui, cela n'avait jamais était facile de dire « je t'aime ». Il ne l'avait dit… Il pensait ne jamais à avoir à le dire…

Il l'embrassa encore et chaque baiser fut coupé d'un « je t'aime » murmuré…

C'était si doux qu'Harry se laissa bercer par cette étrange mélodie…

Il se prit au plaisir qu'il lui offrait.

Il l'embrassait dans le cou, les joues, le front et surtout sur les lèvres.

Lorsque le blond reprit son souffle, Harry vit dans ses yeux ce trop plein d'amour qu'il avait douté… Mais aussi, beaucoup de désir…

Et là il se dit, en rougissant, qu'il n'allait peut-être pas s'arrêter à quelques baisers…


	20. Chapter XX: 23h 05, au je te veux

**Chapitre XX : **23h 05, … au je te veux…

Le blond le réembrassa longuement, plus sensuellement et y mêla ses mains.

« Si chaude », pensa Harry.

Celles-ci caressaient le dos et le ventre du brun sous le long vêtement… Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et remonta le torse parfait pour s'amuser à lui pincer tendrement les tétons déjà dur.

Le pauvre corps infirme s'enflamma immédiatement.

- Humph…

- Harry… souffla le blond dans son oreille. Je t'aime… Je te veux… je t'aime tellement.

- Attends, attends…

Il retint la main qui se glissait vers son pantalon et expira lentement. Puis il accrocha le regard gris proche, le nez aquilin du blond touchait sa joue tellement…

Le brun lâcha sa main, mit ses bras autour de sa nuque et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… Je te crois… Je te crois…

Draco ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cette étreinte. Il lui semblait qu'elle valait tous les baisers de la terre.

Et cette odeur… Pourquoi la sentait-il aussi fort ?

Il ne s'attendait pas trouver tout ça en venant ici… Mais il ne regrettait rien…

Il voulait son brun. De toutes les façons, de toutes les manières de le dire, de l'exprimer, de le comprendre…

Il le voulait.

- Je te veux, Harry… Juste à moi… Aussi longtemps que possible, aussi loin que la vie peut nous amener… Je te veux…

Harry sourit et se dégagea légèrement pour pencher la tête sur le coté.

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Y a intérêt !

Et Harry rit…


	21. Chapter XXI: 23h 12, Ces mains

**Chapitre XXI :** 23h 12, Ces mains…

Draco, au bout d'un moment, en eut plus qu'assez de la pluie et activa un halo au dessus d'eux… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt, se réprimanda-t-il. Disons qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter !

Harry le regarda avec envie avant de regarder ses propres mains. Celles-ci lui faisaient mal et alors qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir le bout de ses doigts, la douleur se propager sur ses poignets.

Le blond le regarda et attrapa ses mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… Je commence à perdre l'usage de mes mains…

- Tu peux faire de la magie ?

- Je ne sais plus comment… Je ne me souviens plus…

- Il faut que tu te souviennes pourtant… Plus tu te souviens et plus tu guériras…

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier les choses les plus essentiels à mon existence…

Tu n'as pas idée, pensa Draco.

- Une partie de moi a envie de s'en rappeler… l'autre, me laisse encore plus dans l'oublie…

Harry baissa son regard sur ses mains recouvertes de celles de Draco… Ses mains blanches et chaudes…

- J'aime tes mains, murmura-t-il en souriant…

- Si elles peuvent t'aider à guérir, je te les donnerais bien volontiers !

- Oui mais je n'aime pas que ces mains… J'aime aussi leur porteur !

Draco sourit.

- Alors souviens toi du porteur et de ses mains… Et tu seras sauf…


	22. Chapter XXII: 23h 21, Paralysie

**Chapitre XXII :**23h 21, Paralysie…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry ne put plus bouger ses mains… Draco l'allongea sur l'herbe maintenant sèche… Sa tête brune sur ses jambes pliées en tailleur.

Le blond jouait avec ses mèches mouillées tout en essayant de paraître le moins stressé…

Le serpent blanc se lova contre son flanc, le violet, contre sa hanche. Les autres étaient partis…

Harry laissa son regard sur les gouttelettes qui ne pouvait transpercer le voile du blond.

Il pensa à après et soudain il fut pris d'un doute horrible…

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Et si… Si tu me sauvais de la mort… Mais pas de ma paralysie… Comment fera-t-on… Je ne pourrais pas vivre ainsi, c'est affreux !

- Ne t'en fais pas… Si je te sauve, ce sera entièrement !

- Tu es sur ?

- Absolument !

- Mais si…

- Harry. Je t'aime comme tu étais, et je t'aime comme tu es aussi ! Si vraiment je n'arrives pas à te déparalysé, je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe, eh bien moi je vivrais avec toi comme ça. Tant que je ne te perds pas, tout me va… c'est peut-être un peu égoïste non ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête…

- Je pense que si jamais cela t'était arrivé à toi… j'aurais pensé la même chose… Mais moi… Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre ainsi… Te regarder, tous les jours, … me donnant à manger comme un bébé…

Harry eut un frisson d'horreur.

- Non, non ! Je ne pourrais pas !

Draco posa sa main de chaque coté de son visage. Ses yeux encrés dans ceux émeraude qui les rendaient si… guimauve…

- Harry… tout ce que je veux… tout ce dont j'ai envie… c'est que tu vives ! C'est que tu existes… que tu sois à moi… avec moi… Peu importe comment…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il rougit légèrement… Ces mots le rendaient plus qu'heureux…

Paralysé ou non… il pouvait être aimé… Il était aimé…

Réellement ?

Là était toute la question…


	23. Chapter XXIII: 23h 25, Dis moi

**Chapitre XXIII :**23h 25, Dis moi…

- Draco… ?

- Hum ?

Celui-ci était totalement pris par sa caresse sur sa joue, surtout qu'il réfléchissait intensément encore sur le pourquoi du comment…

Pourquoi ils étaient ici… et comment surtout !

- Draco ?

- Pardon ! Quoi ?

Harry rit légèrement puis redevint sérieux.

- Dis moi…

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Dire quoi ?

- Dis moi lequel de nous d'eux n'est pas réel… ?

- Je ne…

- Dis moi pourquoi je meure ?

- Tu ne meu…

- Dis moi pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- Harry…

Celui-ci eut alors un sourire triste.

- Dis moi ce que l'on ferra après !

Se fut Draco qui eut un sourire à présent. Mais celui-ci était heureux, paisible, légèrement rêveur.

- Après… murmura-t-il.

Il baissa son regard vers le brun qui le regardait avec son visage pâle et triste. Harry attendit sa réponse avec une impatiente mal contenue.

Il leva son bras et ne put toucher la joue que de la paume.

Draco attrapa sa main et la reposa.

- Dis moi…

- Je t'aime… parce que c'est toi tout simplement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu meures… Et après…

- Après ?

Draco retrouva son air rêveur et se mordit la lèvre. Son sourire s'étala de nouveau sur son visage.

- Après, il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi…

- Comme… ?

- Tout ce que demain peut nous apporter !

- Dis moi…


	24. Chapter XXIV: 23h 31, Demain

**Chapitre XXIV :**23h 31, Demain…

- On dit toujours que demain est un autre jour… Tu crois avoir tout découvert et la vie te donne de nouvelle surprise… de nouvelle histoire à raconter…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Harry, on ne peut savoir ce qui se passera demain… Mais ce que je veux pour toi et moi… pour demain… c'est… des tonnes de choses.

Harry sourit et le regarda tendrement.

- Vivre ensemble…

- Se marier…

- Oui ! Se sera un beau mariage ! Le plus beau qu'il n'ait été de voir ! Tu seras en blanc ! Le blanc te va si bien, on dirait un ange…

- Tu seras en noir… A toi, tout te va magnifiquement bien ! Tu es magnifique tout simplement ! Et puis la nuit de noce, je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit.

Harry rougit brusquement en souriant…

- Et je te ferrais un enfant.

Le brun le regarda, ahuris…

- On peut ?

- Bien sûr ! On est des sorciers ! Je veux un fils qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…

- Oh non ! Qui te ressemble à toi…

- Et puis une magnifique fille… Avec de longs cheveux bruns… Enfin… des tonnes d'enfant !

- Une panoplie, ricana Harry…

- Demain… On vivra dans une grande maison… On sera mariés… On aura trente-cinq ans et six enfants…

- Est-ce que tu pourras me supporter pendant dix-huit ans…

- Je pourrais ! Pendant tout une vie pas seulement dix-huit…

- Demain, on sera toujours ensemble ?

- Si tu survis à cette nuit, oui !

- Comment survivre à cette nuit…

- Tu dois juste penser positif, penser à moi !

- Pensez à demain…

- C'est ça !


	25. Chapter XXV: 23h 38, Dors Harry

**Chapitre XXV :**23h 38, Dors Harry…

- Je me sens bien… Murmura soudainement le brun après quelques minutes de silence… Je me sens vraiment bien… Bien mieux qu'avant… Je n'ai plus envie de me suicider…

- Tant mieux… Tu veux dormir ?

- Oui ! J'ai vraiment envie de dormir…

- Alors dors… Dors, Harry… Je veillerais sur toi !

- Mais si tu n'es plus là à mon réveil ?

- Je serais là à ton réveil, obligatoirement ! Je te le promets.

- Si j'arrive à dormir, je rêverais ?

- Oui…

Draco souris narquoisement.

- Et si tu te concentres bien… tu rêveras de moi. Et tu me reviendras…

Le blond eut un coup de chaud.

Ça y est ? Il avait réussi ? Pouvait-il le ramener à présent ?

- Harry si jamais tu ne te réveilles pas demain je te tue !

Le brun rit doucement. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Draco eut quand même un regard inquiet sur lui.

Seule chose qui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie était cette respiration lente.

Son visage blafard lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme…

- Dors Harry, répéta-t-il en un murmure… Et je serais là à ton réveil…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe.

Mais soudain, la tête d'Harry rencontra le sol et l'herbe à demi mouillée.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et remarqua qu'une poudre dorée ressortait des jambes de Draco qui… qui disparaissait !

- Dra… co…


	26. Chapter XXVI: 23h 45, Ne disparais pas

**Chapitre XXVI : **23h 45, Ne disparais pas…

Harry le regarda avec stupeur.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Ooh ! Non, non ! Pas maintenant… Pas déjà…

Ils regardaient tout les deux ses mains qui commencèrent, elles aussi, à disparaître. Ses doigts d'abord… Puis ses poignets…

- Harry, Harry, je t'en pris il faut que tu te souviennes, endors-toi…

- Ne disparaît pas ! Draco, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en supplie, ne disparaît pas.

- Reviens-moi, Harry. Il suffit juste que tu te souviennes !

Harry éclata en sanglot. Il voulait tant le retenir. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Son corps avait fini par ne plus lui répondre du tout…

Alors Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Mais ça ne le calma pas. Le brun pleura, ses larmes se perdaient dans ses oreilles.

- Reste… murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas redevenir seul.

- Souviens-toi de moi… Et reviens moi…

- Ne disparaît pas… Tu m'as promis de toujours rester avec moi… Tu l'as promis !

- Je suis avec toi Harry… Je suis déjà avec toi…

« Je t'attendrais » cru-t-il entendre juste avant que le blond ne disparaisse complètement.

Harry regarda les yeux écarquillés, la tête en arrière, l'emplacement même où se trouvait Draco.

- Ne disparaît… murmura-t-il.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- … pas…

Et il hurla dans la nuit noire…

La forêt fit résonner son cri par delà les arbres. Le roi l'accompagna dans sa douleur.

Il siffla plus fort que jamais avant de retomber essoufflé.

Des nuages venaient de cacher sa lune… Le lac restait froid, gelé, seul…

- Draco…


	27. Chapter XXVII :23h 53, La fin

**Chapitre XXVII : **23h 53,La fin…

**[Pov Harry]**

Je fermis les yeux, laissant la pluie balayer le reste de mes larmes salées…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi…

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider ? » S'éleva soudainement la voix douce et calme de mon blond…

Parce que tu n'étais pas là… Personne n'était là… Pourquoi vivre alors que tout le monde se fiche éperdument de toi ? Je préfère mourir…

« Je ne souhaite pas ta mort… »

C'est vrai ? Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Même si tu n'étais qu'un rêve… tu es mon rêve… Tu devais rester… Parce que je voulais que tu restes…

« Tu fais des cauchemars ? »

Oui… Et je viens de le vivre… Mon plus grand cauchemar c'était que tu disparaisses… En me laissant seul…

« Et dormir avec quelqu'un ? »

J'aurais voulu dormir avec toi… mais soit j'aurais eu peur de ne pas me réveiller… soit de me réveiller seul…

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu ries ? »

Vis à mes cotés… Ne me laisse pas seul… Ne me laisse pas mourir…

« Souhaiterais-tu que je sois réel… ? »

Draco… Oui… Je le voulais… Que tu restes avec moi, aussi… Tu l'as promis…

« Si tu penses à moi aussi fort que tu le peux, je le serais. »

Aussi… fort…

« Souviens-toi de moi… »

C'est ce que je fais… Enfin je te vois… Avant, après et maintenant… Enfin… Ton visage m'apparaît… Je me souviens même comment fait-on de la magie…

Pourquoi souris-je alors que tu m'as laissé tomber ?

« Et reviens-moi, Harry. »

Revenir… Je veux revenir dans tes bras…

« Dors, Harry… »

Oui… Je…

« Et je serais là à ton réveil… »

**[Fin Pov Harry]**

Impossible de savoir si Harry avait ou non perdu la raison… perdu la vie…

Il s'était endormi…

Son corps inanimé couché sous la pluie battante se mit à partir en fumée… Comme les derniers souffles d'une vie…

Il restait intact mais la fumée s'élevée de plus en plus alors que le soulèvement de sa poitrine se fit plus faible.

Et bientôt il n'eut plus rien.

Son cœur s'arrêta devant le regard plein de larmes de Draco…

- Non… Je t'en pris…


	28. Chapter XXVIII: 23h 58, d'une nuit

**Chapitre XX****VIII : **23h 58, … d'une nuit…

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand et se fut Draco qui retint son souffle. Le brun commença à papillonner des paupières avant de fermer et rouvrir les yeux plusieurs fois de suite.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses dents tellement il était heureux. Son sourire s'étirait… Ses yeux gris devinrent limpides… Le blond n'osait faire un geste…

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un lit… à l'infirmerie…

Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur de la petite lucarne et la petite montre volante sur sa table de chevet indiqué vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit. Enfin son regard se dirigea vers le blond assis à ses cotés.

Il était pareil, habillé d'une chemise blanche, sauf qu'il portait une grosse trace sur la joue comme si… comme si il venait de se réveiller !

Le brun se releva légèrement mais eut un brusque mal de tête. Il porta sa main à son crâne vivement. Grosse erreur ! Son bras le fit souffrir. Il poussa un gémissement.

- Doucement, Harry…

Le blond le rallongea et remit correctement les couvertures sur lui. Harry le regarda avec tristesse.

- Alors… tout ça… c'était un rêve ?

Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres… Il sembla réfléchir.

- Disons, un univers alternatif… créé par ton esprit… Tu vivais réellement tout en étant plongé dans ton coma…

- Quoi… ? Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Il y a deux semaines, tu t'es endormis le soir et tu ne t'ais jamais réveillé… Deux jours après, tes amis sont venus prévenir MacGonagall. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre temps mais je pense que Mme Pomfresh a dû tester tous les sorts et toutes les potions sur toi sans succès. Rien ne pressait au début jusqu'à que tu commences… que ton corps ne commence à se … « dégrader ». Plus les jours passaient, plus tu t'affaiblissais… Tu avais certaines fois du mal à respirer… Je n'ai appris ton état qu'il y a trois jours… Alors je me suis souvenu d'une potion où on pouvait rentrer dans les rêves des gens… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver une partie réelle de toi !

- Réelle ?

- Oui ! Tu pensais réellement vivre une vie normale alors que tu dormais… Dans les rêves… Il y a toute sortes de choses qui te font comprendre que tu dors… Alors que toi… tu « vivais » si on puit dire ! Tu as réellement vécu quinze jours normalement… Je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre…

- Si… si… j'ai compris…

- Eh bien, comme tu dormais… ton esprit ne pouvait, lui, s'endormir. C'est pourquoi dans cette vie-là tu ne pouvais dormir… Lorsque ton corps a commencé à décliner, ton esprit a fait on sorte que celui de la vie irréelle en subit les conséquences… mais il semblerait que cela agisse aussi de l'autre sens…

- Alors si… je m'étais suicidé…

- Ton corps-ci serait mort aussi, fit Draco en hochant la tête… J'aurais voulu agir plus vite mais le temps de préparation de la potion m'a fallu trois jours… J'ai passé toute la fin de journée à t'observer à l'intérieur de toi… Et lorsque je t'ai vu tombé mon sang n'a fit qu'un tour ! Enfin bref… j'ai réussi à te ramener, c'est l'important.

Il eut un sourire éclatant.

- Et maintenant, tu vas guérir normalement !

- Je pourrais dormir ?

- Tout ton saoule…

- Et celui qui m'a fait ça… ?

- Ça peut attendre demain mais je pense bien à Voldemort. Ça m'étonnait qu'il soit mort sans… vraiment laisser de trace…

- Han… Cette nuit…

- Harry… Cette nuit, dans la vie réelle ou irréelle… C'était… juste une nuit.

- Juste une nuit… répéta en murmurant le brun.

- Mais rien ne sera oublié.

Il le regarda et soudain, sourit faiblement… Il leva son bras lourd comme le roc et fit pencher la tête de Draco. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent encore.

C'était juste une nuit… Une nuit de plus sur terre… Le reste ne vient que le lendemain mais le lendemain… Eh bien le lendemain… c'est déjà une autre histoire… Et minuit vient de sonner…

* * *

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
